


The List Of Things I Love About You

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Logicality - Freeform, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Background Relationships, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, but i love them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Virgil comes across a video that Roman recorded from him way back when, and when Roman joins him in the commons room, he can’t help but list off the substantial amount of reasons why he absolutely adores Virgil.





	The List Of Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally months old and stolen from my Sanders Sides one shots book because I have nothing else to post
> 
> This is unedited and I’m not gonna bother with editing it

Virgil and Roman had been in a romantic relationship for quite a while now. Their inevitable confessions to each other all happened because Patton just couldn't take the tension between them anymore, and set up an elaborate plan to get them together. Logan had watched along in the sidelines, but he would be lying if he claimed that his lips didn't twitch with a small smile every now and again at Patton's attempts. 

Coincidentally, Patton's plans had also led to himself and Logan getting together as well. Logan admittedly found Patton way too adorable while trying to get Roman and Virgil to go on one gosh darn date, so, instead of hiding his feelings (which is highly illogical, he points out), he admitted them with all the nervousness of a person in an ocean when they don't know how to swim, and a shark is rapidly swimming towards them. 

Patton and Logan's relationship aside, Roman doesn't hesitate to make it known that Virgil is his boyfriend. That Virgil is only Roman's to love and hold dearly. Only his to kiss and cuddle until they fall asleep with their legs tangled together and comforting bodies pressed comfortably against each other. 

Only his.

And he is Virgil's. 

Nothing could break their inseparable bond. 

Virgil was used to consistent, over the top compliments and praises shot out of Roman's mouth daily, but today... what happened today just broke the scale for admittedly precious adoration for his very own Dark Prince. The second- wait, no, scratch that, the most handsome Prince in the entire world. 

Virgil was casually lounging in the common room with his feet crossed and strewn across the armrest of the couch, using his thumb to scroll through the photos on his phone. More specifically, the photos of him and Roman. He frequently giggled and blushed salmon pink at the utterly charming and adorable man that was his boyfriend. 

Among the photos, Virgil observed, were mostly ones of him and Roman together, but he occasionally came across one where Roman has stolen his phone and taken some selfies with it, as well as some random videos. 

Some of the photos that he came across were some of them kissing and hugging dearly. There was one he found that was taken when the moon was bright and painted the sky with lustrous light as the stars twinkled above them while they kissed passionately and lovingly under the moonlight. Their legs were seen crossed as their bodies twisted so that they could lock lips, and their hands were connected in the shape of a heart. 

A large smile filled Virgil's features as his eyes scanned over the picture longingly. He remembers that day vividly. It was their second anniversary and Roman had planned the most extravagant day for them. It started out with bacon and pancakes with whipped topping for breakfast, followed by a magical walk through an enchanted forest, and ended with Roman and Virgil stargazing on top of a hill while Roman smothered his boyfriend in gifts and kisses. Roman really was something. It's not like Virgil was complaining, though. 

As Virgil continued to aimlessly scroll through his phone, he came across a video that left him puzzled. The thumbnail didn't look even remotely familiar, and he was stuck wondering where it had come from. He quirked an eyebrow inquisitively at it and clicked play. 

The video was fairly old; Virgil concluded that it was made around the same time "Fitting In" was initially posted or just shortly after, and upon seeing Roman's fresh appearance on the screen, he would say that his hypothesis was correct. 

"Hey, Virgil, I know it's kinda sly of me to steal your phone like this while you're out hanging with Patton and Logan's out helping Thomas think up more video ideas, but I feel like this is the only way to get this out without puking," The Prince started, chuckling after his sarcastic remark. "Maybe this video won't even reach you. Maybe you'll never watch this video. Hopefully by the time you actually watch this, if you ever do, I would've said this to you. Maybe even a million times. Uh, anyway," Roman shook his head. "I'm stalling! Uh anyway... um... Virgil... we've been dating for a few months now, and I feel like I'm ready and certain to say this. Virgil, my dear, dark storm, I...," He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you! I love you so much... so so so so much... and I don't know if it's too early to say 'I love you' or not but I love you, damn it! You've made me so happy... and... I hope that these few months will turn into years...," a cute, timid smile appeared on Roman's face, his freckles sparkling. "I love you." 

Tears began to swell up in the corners of Virgil's eyes as the video came to a stop. A hand found its way over Virgil's smiling mouth as the hot tears streamed their way down his flushed cheeks, leaving wet, shiny streaks in their wake as Virgil adored his delightful and precious boyfriend. Black makeup found their way to his cheeks as well and soaked into his pale flesh, turning him into a physical mess. Curse his boyfriend for being so amazingly breathtaking. 

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Virgil's neck and shoulders from behind. "What are you watching, my love?" 

Instead of replying, Virgil clicked his phone off, throwing it carelessly onto the couch cousins before quickly springing up and leaping over the armrest behind his back and clinging onto Roman like his life depended on it. Roman gasped in surprise and hastily slung his arm underneath Virgil's thighs, holding his boyfriend off of the ground as said boyfriend buried his head in Roman's neck. 

"What made you so affectionate?" Roman joked as he placed a tender kiss to Virgil's temple. 

"I came across your video," Virgil voice was muffled. 

"What video?" Roman asked curiously. 

The Emo boy then lifted his head up to face Roman fully, their faces just inches apart. "The one you made a few years ago when you stole my phone. The one you recorded a little after 'Fitting In' was posted. Remember that?" Virgil's small smile caused a blossom of pink in Roman's cheeks. 

"I do," Roman nodded. "I do now. I was so nervous to tell you that I loved you," He laughed awkwardly. 

Virgil giggled and booped Roman's nose gently. "You're a sap." 

"But your sap, right?" 

Virgil's smile widened. "Right." 

"You know," Roman leaned in closer, their lips ghosting each other. "I could make an endless list of things that I love about you." 

This time, it was Virgil's turn to blush. "I dare you." 

Roman then placed a loving kiss to Virgil's soft lips. "Watch me." 

"It's more like listening," The anxious facet smirked softly. 

The Prince rolled his eyes and placed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You know what I meant, dear." 

Before Virgil could quip anything else, Roman switched his boyfriend's position in his arms so that he was now being held bridal style. "Alright, now where do I start?" 

"Probably at the beginning." 

Ronan adjusted Virgil's position before starting his positively beautiful rant. "Well, first of all, you're beautiful. Although we're all facets of Thomas and look similar, all of us have distinguishing features that make us unique, and you, Virgil, are the most exquisite out of all of us. I think it's adorable how you're considerably shorter than me, and that gives me the chance to pick you up and carry you around whenever I please, and your eyes are marvellous as well. The way they twinkle in the moonlight, the way they shine when you receive a compliment. You are utterly stunning, Virgil," Roman watched as Virgil's face fell more and more consumed with a salmon tint blossoming all over his face and travelling down to his neck and collarbones. 

"Secondly, you are so creative and talented. You all say that I'm the creative one but I disagree. You, Virgil, are the most creative person I've ever seen. And your talents are a beacon of your personality. Your drawing and painting skills are phenomenal! And your writing skills... oh my god I can't even begin to describe how talented you are in writing," Roman continued, allowing Virgil to bury his face in his neck once more. 

"You're intelligent, compassionate, caring, kind, and just everything positive. You've helped me through my hard times and I really love you for that. Your ability to help others is amazing; that's not a common theme among people anymore. You're also one of the strongest people I know. Despite all that you've been through, all of the hardships you've endured, you stayed strong and beat those demons, didn't you? You were so strong and so independent that you've conquered those demons, and continue to conquer them to this day. Although you have a rough past with Deceit, you still manage to stay strong. I'm so proud of you, Virge. So amazing," Roman maneuvered Virgil's head so that the creative trait could bury his nose in his boyfriend's hair, breathing in his comforting scent, like frolicking through a meadow of vibrant, breathtaking, beautiful flowers. 

"I love you, Virgil. So much. Being with you is more fun than popping bubble wrap," Roman's candid smile lit up the room. Virgil's head slowly lifted once more as he quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Roman. "Really?" 

Roman nodded and pecked Virgil's forehead. "Really." 

Virgil laughed, loud and unashamed, at his boyfriend's remark and lowered his head to his chest again. "I love you, you dork." 

A lustrous smile painted itself across Roman's flushed features. 

"I love you too, my love."


End file.
